gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Adder
The Truffade Adder is a 2-door hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Adder is heavily based on the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport for the general shape, the greenhouse area, rear bumper area, and side windows. The design of this car has some resemblance to the Saab Aero-X for the wheels, headlamps, and front fascia. The taillights are based off Aston Martins, as they have flattened c-shaped taillights. Some elements of the front and sides of the car appear to be inspired by speculated Super Veyron illustrations. The car's front appears more like the speculated concept. The front bumper features large ducts near the base. The bumper's bottom edge is raised for the width beneath the main grille. The main grille is a wide, curved trapezium-like element. The Truffade emblem is mounted centrally on the grille. The car's headlight units that are similar to those of the Felon GT. The sides of the car are made up completely from curves, the wheelbase has a long impressed area not far above it, leading to an air duct and above this there is a main body curve which runs along the base of the door and then heads up to the top of the car's sides. The wheel arches feature flat faces but are heavily flared from the body at the rear. The windows continue the curvy theme of the car's design, curving downwards towards the rear. The roof features two ducts which have been almost directly taken from the Veyron Super Sport. The rear of the car is similar to its real life counterpart in that it features a completely curved outer profile. The engine cover area however has a central vertical fin behind the rear windscreen. The rear face features a central brake light strip at the top with two wide C-shaped lights on either side, with their top edges coinciding with the bottom edge of the central strip. The rear lights are fully red, having no clear indication of allocation for reverse lamps. The license plate is mounted centrally between two wide D-shaped air ducts that help the engine breathe. The base of the rear bumper features a large polymer-covered area with two large quadrilateral-shaped exhaust tips mounted centrally. Performance As befitting the car's real life counterpart, the Adder has the highest theoretical top speed of any car in the game, although it is beaten by the Z-Type under normal conditions. Although it is capable of reaching blinding velocities, it features under average handling. Despite its impressive top speed, its acceleration is below average, and most other super cars have faster acceleration. However, the car's four-wheel drive layout helps it jolt forward quickly. Overview Modifications Gallery Adder-GTAV-Front.jpg|Front quarter view. (Rear quarter view.) Adder_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Adder-GTAV-PortolaDrive.jpg|The black and orange Adder parked at Portola Drive. Locations GTA V , Rockford Hills.]] * Can be bought from Legendarymotorsport.net for $1,000,000 in singleplayer and in multiplayer. * Spawns frequently in front of Sessanta Nove at Portola Drive, Rockford Hills as a reference to the Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Bijan Pakzad Edition. * While you cannot steal Devin Weston's Adder from his house after Blitz Play (the 'enter vehicle' button, Y or triangle, doesn't do anything when pressed) and the gate will not open anyway), it is possible to steal it at the beginning of I Fought The Law.... When driving up to the D symbol at the construction site, stop and get out on the footpath before the terrain changes to dirt (any closer and you will trigger the mission). You can see the Adder, Devin, Molly and another car clearly from there. Throw a grenade or fire an RPG at the other car, aiming to the left. If done right, the explosion will destroy that car, kill Devin and Molly, but leave the Adder relatively undamaged, and free for you to take. You'll most likely gain a two-star wanted rating in the process. **An easier method is to shoot the car that Devin's henchman is driving. It will scare Devin and Molly away without getting two stars. You can simply shoot it with a pistol. * If you switch to Franklin, he might get a scenario where he is stuck in traffic in Downtown Vinewood with a black and silver Adder next to his car however this is a quite rare scenario. ** Sometimes there are 3 Adders instead of only two, however this scenario is even rarer. GTA Online * Spawns at Portola Drive, in the same location as in singleplayer. Possibly only if there is another Adder nearby to act as a spawn seed. However, since it is valued at significantly over $100,000, it is fitted with a tracker and cannot be stored in a garage. * Can be bought for $1,000,000 from Legendarymotorsport.net. * Rarely driven by the Sentinel XS Driver. Trivia * The Adder shares its name with a venomous snake native to Europe and northern Asia. * The default radio stations of the Adder are FlyLo FM & Soulwax FM. * The front fascia of the Adder is very similar to that of the Lampadati Felon and the convertible Felon GT. * The Adder is the fastest car in Grand Theft Auto V, with a top speed of 250 mph. * The Adder's rear turning signal is combined with its brake light, similar to the Stanier. * The weight of the Adder is 8 kg lighter than its real life counterpart, with a weight of 1888 kg. * The Adder located on Portola Drive is a reference to the Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Bijan Pakzad Edition. They are both parked on the same spot in the street. * In the enhanced version of GTA V, the Adder's sound is a little different, it seems to feature the dump-valve sound effect, now much louder and smoother. * Despite claiming to go a top speed of 250 mph, the speedometer in first-person view only reads up to to 215 mph. ** Furthermore, the Adder struggles to reach 150 mph, even on long stretches of roads and runways. Meaning, when tested, the Adder can only reach around 190 mph. Notable Owners * Devin Weston Navigation }} de:Adder (V) es:Adder fr:Adder pl:Adder ru:Adder Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Truffade Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars